Shadowed
by Fruitloops25
Summary: Neru has always been overshadowed by her younger sister Rin. Dell has always been shadowed by his younger brother Len. They both unhappy with how things are. But will all this change with one song at one school dance. NeruxDell please R&R not a good summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when listening to Neru and Dell's version of Synchronicity 2 paradise of light and shadow. The song is great. I ****recommend listening to it. This is my first NeruxDell story. The story is quite fluffy but I hope you like it and remeber in this story Rin and Neru are sister and Dell and Len are brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid any of the characters metioned in this story i also dont own the song Synchronicity 2 paradise of light and shadow or Neru and Dell's version of it.**

Shadowed

Neru's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror wearing my lovely yellow dress. What's the point in even going to the stupid school dance when I'd much prefer texting on my phone all day? No one will be looking at me everyone's to obsessed with my stupid younger sister and her stupid almost boyfriend or whatever. "Neru, does the dress fit?" My mum shouted up the stairs. Oh yea that's why, my annoying mum.

*Later at the dance*

Neru's P.O.V

"Haha Len, that's a great idea you're so funny!" said Rin my sister giggling after Len had whispered something to her. Giggling they walked into the hall where the dance was. I looked around to see if there was any way of getting out of this and saw my mum outside in the car making sure I go to the dance. Great thanks mum just thanks. Sighing I walked in. Wow they hadn't held back on decorating, big multi-coloured lights, banners all that stuff, up on our tiny stage there was a Dj and a microphone. It's weird the stage is tiny but the rest of the hall is huge. I walked to the edge of the hall, looking around I saw some people dancing some people drinking at the mini bar no alcohol of course and a lot of people swarming around Rin and Len.

Then something else caught my eye, a boy with silver hair stood at the other end of the hall glaring at Len. I wonder if he's here against his will as well certainly looks like it. Then he looked up, our eyes met, red and gold. I couldn't look away. "Right everyone!" The Dj shouted pulling me out of the trance like state I was in, that was weird. I wonder what the Dj wants; Rin and Len were looking expectantly up at him. Oh yea it must be time for them to sing a song. The Dj looked at the piece of paper in his hand and said "Oh there's been a change of plan singing Synchronicity 2 paradise of light and shadow is Akita Neru and Honne Dell!"

WHAT! Me? I looked around confused and heard sniggering I turned, it was Rin and Len "Like I said great idea," I heard Rin soft whisper

_**Flashback**_

"_Haha Len, that's a great idea you're so funny!" said Rin my sister giggling after Len had whispered something to her._

_**flashback end**_

Those little brats it was them.

**Please review and read the next chapter because its up! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Shadowed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of shadowed. Hope you enjoy it!**

Neru's P.O.V

Luckily I know the words to the song; I wonder what Rin expects me to do I don't know but defiantly not this. I ran and jumped up on the stage and took the microphone from the Dj and shouted "thanks Rin, Len for giving us your song we gladly accept!" I grabbed the second microphone jumped off the stage. Now who's Dell? I looked around and saw the silver haired boy from earlier, looking confused. "You're Dell right?"

He nodded. "Catch." I told him throwing him the microphone. Everyone's cleared a big space in the middle of the floor with just me and Dell in the middle.

The music started... What am I doing? I can't sing in front of all these people! It was time for me to sing. I closed my eyes. I sang. It was amazing; I poured my heart into the song all my feelings, hurt, confused, sadness. I sang my heart out. As I sang I forgot everything else it was just me and the song as simple as that. I sang, holding nothing back. My first verse of singing was over. I opened my eyes Rin was looking at me in shock :o and so was everyone else. I couldn't move was it good shock or bad?

The boy, Dell looked up, closed his eyes and sang. He was great, singing word perfect. Singing so loud so clear, I loved it. He opened his eyes. Looked straight at me. The instrumental began as we locked eyes.

We started to sing again but this time together. We walked up to each other and held hands as we sang. Staring into each other's eyes again, everyone else just disappeared but it wasn't just me and the song anymore. This sounds so cliché but it truly felt magical. We had to sing so loudly because the music was so loud, louder then I had ever heard before.

Then we started to danced. I couldn't help it. It was amazing singing and dancing together; I wished it would never end. Why does it have to? This is our paradise of light and shadow. As the final beat sounded everyone erupted into clapping. They were clapping for me? And Dell? Our eyes still locked we leaned in and kissed. The clapping got louder and someone wolf whistled. We broke off grinning and holding hands.

I could hear people saying things like "Wow did you hear them they sounded brilliant!" and "Aww what a great couple," I also heard someone say "have you seen Rin and Len I wonder why they're glaring at Neru and Dell maybe they think they've got completion for top spot."

"Neru, Dell how un-cute!" I heard Rin say snidely. I spun round to face her with Dell; he squeezed my hand and smiled. "Rin, Len thanks so much for letting us sing the song! It was great!" I said smirking. They were so angry! Haha serves them right; looks like they're joke backfired.

"Oh shut up Neru!" Rin retorted

"Brilliant come back sis!" I said sarcastically.

I looked between Dell, Rin and Len. It looks like things are going to be very interesting from now.

**And thats the end! Unless you want my to carry it on? This story was first going to be a one shot but it was a bit long so I made it into 2 chapters. Please review I hope you enjoyed Shadowed!**


End file.
